Tart Kisses
by XloveXconquersXallX
Summary: Lily has taken the last treacle tart...
1. I Lily Evans

**(A/N- This is a James and Lily story! It will, essentially, be a multi-chapter story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be babysitting Tweedle Dee and Tweedle "Dumb." See what I did there?)**

**Tart Kisses**

"Oh, Merlin! This pudding is divine!" Alice moaned, leisurely eating the pudding so she could savor the flavor. I giggled at my dark-haired friend's silly antics. We were sitting in the Great Hall for dinner. She was sitting next to her longtime boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. Her silky black hair was tied in a neat ponytail, and her pretty brown eyes lit up at whatever joke Frank had told her moments before. They smiled sweetly at each other while she fed him a bit of pudding. I turned away, embarrassed to have witnessed a tender moment between the couple. I envied her steady relationship. I wistfully thought about all the short dates I had been on in Hogsmeade. None of which turned out well.

"Oi, Evans!" I looked up to see the Marauders, the infamous group of troublemakers at Hogwarts. James Potter and Sirius Black sauntered over to the Gryffindor table while Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew trailed a little distance behind them. Remus, a sandy haired, blue eyed prefect, slid into the seat across from me, and next to him sat Peter, a small, mousy boy with light brown hair and pale azure eyes. James Potter sat down at the seat next to me. Potter had unruly black hair that I absolutely could not stand. His brilliant hazel eyes peered playfully at me over his wire spectacles. Sirius, like James, had lustrous black hair and intense grey eyes. The air of arrogance that hung around these two boys did not go unnoticed by the rest of the students. Girls from every year waved and winked while passing these boys in the corridors, hoping to reel in one of the dynamic duo. All four boys stacked their plates up high with the house elves' delicious cooking. I groaned in disgust as I watched them shoved the food into their mouths at top speed, stopping only to take a sip of pumpkin juice. Looking up at me innocently, Potter wiped his mouth.

"Something the matter, Evans?"

"You lot eat like a load of starved pigs." I spat out, wrinkling my nose in displeasure.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's repulsive!" I turned away at his insufferable smirk to load my plate up with sweets. Pudding, pumpkin pasties, and chocolate fudge filled my plate. The only thing missing? I reached over Alice and plucked the last treacle tart off the plate. As I began to eat, I noticed James had finished his plate and had taken to watching me eat my pudding.

"Can I help you, Potter?" I raised an eyebrow as I moved onto my pumpkin pasties.

"Is there any more treacle tart?" He asked. He was trying to act nonchalant, but I could tell his voice was a bit strained. I looked around.

"No, I think I got the last one." I stared at him out of the corner of my eye as I took a sip of my pumpkin juice. James' forceful stare was fixated on my treacle tart. His eyes began to gloss over as he gazed at my treacle tart with such longing; I thought he was frozen in his yearning state. His bottom lip was quivering. Potter's behavior was so strange that I just decided to ignore him and engage Remus in a conversation about our Transfiguration homework, leaving the rest of my plate untouched.

"Oh, only a foot! How am I supposed to fit all the information on only a foot of parchment, Remus?" Sirius laughed.

"Only you, Lily."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, a bit offended. Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but James interrupted.

"Are you going to eat that?" The sudden question caught me off guard. The look of confusion must have shown on my face because he clarified, "The treacle tart." I looked at him. He was looking up at me through his eyelashes with his mouth in a thin line.

"Why?"

"Because, well, if you're not going to eat it, I mean, I might as well just take it, because, um, you shouldn't waste food, after all?" The end of his explanation seemed more like a question to me. James cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh. Well, I suppose you're right." I looked away awkwardly. There was a pregnant pause.

"So are you?" Potter raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" He was looking at the treacle tart like it was the new broomstick in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Actually… I reckon…" The hopeful expression on his face was too much, I nearly started laughing.

"I'll eat it."

"What?" James looked as if I had _Stupefy_'d him.

"I said, 'I'll eat it.'" I told him slowly. Sirius barked out a laugh.

"That was brilliant, Lily! You really had him going there!" Potter still hadn't moved. I decided to make a show of eating the last tart that James was so captivated with. First, I inhaled its sugary sweet scent.

"Mhm. This smells heavenly." I breathed. Letting out an over exaggerated sigh, I peeked over at James. He was still staring at the treacle tart. I languidly licked my lips.

"I can't wait to devour this yummy treacle tart!" His breath hitched, and he began taking shallow breaths. I smirked inwardly. Potter was completely under my control. I closed my eyes as I took my first satisfying bite of the sweet. Chewing slowly, I moaned loudly.

As I snuck a quick look through a slightly open eye, I saw Alice, Frank, and the Marauders staring at me with various expressions on their faces. Peter and Frank looked extremely bewildered, and Alice hid an amused smile behind her hand. Remus was shaking his head in disbelief, and Sirius looked beyond pleased. Only James had that same intense look on his features focusing on my mouth.

Before I knew it, he had knocked the tart out of my hand. While I was stunned, his lips swiftly descended down on mine. Eyes widening in shock, all I could see were James' long eyelashes behind his spectacles. His lips were soft against mine.

I closed my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders before he pushed me away, ending the kiss too soon. Before I had opened my eyes, James had bolted out of the Great Hall leaving me with blazing cheeks, hundreds of interrogations, and the incessant whispering of my heart.

* * *

**So? How was it? I will, ultimately, have to have a few more chapters until it is finished, but should I do each chapter from Lily's and James' point of view? Or should I just stick with Lily's point of view? Let me know what you think! Review!**

**-XloveXconquersXallX**


	2. II James Potter

**(A/N- Here's the second chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Still babysitting.)**

"I can't believe McGonagall gave me detention. _Again,_" groaned Sirius.

"You keep setting off dung bombs during Transfiguration! What did you expect?" I tuned out the rest of what Remus said. My stomach was grumbling. I had to get some food in it. _Grumble. _As soon as possible. Making our way to the Great Hall, the Marauders and I didn't encounter any obstacle that would stand in the way of our dinner, but that didn't mean I didn't snap once or twice for them to hurry their lazy selves up! All I could think about the entire way was how fantastic it would be to take a savory bite of a treacle tart, my most favorite dessert. The house elves had been feeding my treacle tarts since I was a little tyke. I've eaten them every day since I've been to Hogwarts.

Reaching the Great Hall, we sauntered to the Gryffindor table in our usual way. Well, Sirius and I did. Remus and Peter just trampled in behind us with as much grace as a pair of hippogriffs. I saw many girls waving and winking at us from their seats, but one particular redhead didn't even bother looking up from her plate.

"Oi, Evans!" I shouted across the room. She lifted her head in surprise, but then her shocked expression morphed into one of annoyance. I quickly made my way into the seat beside Lily before any of the other Marauders could claim it. As I loaded up my plate, I felt Lily's stunning emerald eyes on the side of my head. Ignoring her look, I tucked into my dinner, and a quick glance around showed that the others had, too. I scooped food into my mouth without a pause. I didn't stop until I heard Lily let out a disgusted groan. I took a sip of pumpkin juice and wiped my mouth.

"Something the matter, Evans?" I asked innocently.

"You lot eat like a load of starved pigs." I watched as she wrinkled her nose in disgust and made that face of hers. She tended to make that face a lot around me. I know it was a look of revulsion, but on her, it was just too _cute_.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I told her honestly.

"It's repulsive!" I smirked at her as she turned away to get dessert. As she filled her plate, I worked on finishing mine, listening to Sirius babble.

But something caught my eye. Lily leaned over Alice, a fellow Gryffindor, to grab a treacle tart. The _last_ treacle tart on the plate. She sat down and began eating her pudding. I didn't even realize I was staring until she asked, "Can I help you, Potter?"

"Is there any more treacle tart?" I asked, trying to act indifferent. Lily looked around the table.

"No, I think I got the last one." My throat constricted. No, it couldn't be! There was always enough treacle tart! What would I do without it? My heart began to beat rapidly. Panic was stirring in my stomach. I _needed_ that treacle tart. And I would get it.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked abruptly. Confusion crossed her face. "The treacle tart." I looked up at her through my eyelashes, knowing that was a look that girls couldn't resist.

"Why?" Of course, only Lily could. I reckon that was why I was so infatuated with her in the first place. She was different from other girls. I realized that I hadn't answered her question.

"Because, well, if you're not going to eat it, I mean, I might as well just take it, because, um, you shouldn't waste food, after all?" It was a lame excuse, and I knew it. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat and scratched the untidy hair at the nape of my neck as I scanned her face. "Oh, well, I suppose you're right." She wouldn't meet my eyes. There was a period of silence while I waited for her to continue. When it was clear that she wasn't going to speak up, I broke the hush.

"So are you?" Raising an eyebrow, I took in her appearance. Her lovely red hair was flowing freely down her back. Her green eyes swirled with confusion. Her cheeks were a little flushed. Feeling uncomfortable, I focused my gaze on the treacle tart in her hand.

"Um…" She paused, almost hesitant to reply. As I stared at the tart, I silently urged her to get on with it. "Actually… I reckon…" My heart swelled. Yes! I inwardly celebrated. I would get my treacle tart after all! A little voice inside me gave a hoot!

"I'll eat it." The sounds of victory music stopped abruptly in my mind. What?

"I said, 'I'll eat it.'" Oops, I must have said that aloud. I couldn't breathe. I was stunned. Sirius let out his signature "bark" of a laugh, which broke me out of my trance.

"That was brilliant, Lily! You really had him going there!" Still, I was frozen. I watched, horrified as Lily brought the sweet closer to her mouth.

"Mhm. This smells heavenly." She said breathily before heaving a sigh. I gaped as she unhurriedly licked her lips. Suddenly, the tart didn't seem as magnificent as before. And I'm sure it had nothing to do with the beautiful witch in front of me.

"I can't wait to devour this yummy treacle tart!" My breath hitched, and it became hard to breathe. She closed her eyes and took a bite of the tart. I watched her soft pink lips close around it as she chewed. She moaned in delight after swallowing her first bite.

Something inside me snapped. I let go of all my self control and leaped at her. Knocking the treacle tart out of her hand, I took advantage of her shock to crush my lips to hers. I closed my eyes. This was bliss. All the times I allowed myself to dream of this happening could never match up. Lily and I fit together perfectly. I didn't want to stop.

When Lily put her hands on my shoulders and began to kiss me back, I knew I had to stop this before she ended up hating me. I pushed her away and dashed out of the Great Hall. I didn't stop running until I had reached our dormitory. Closing the curtains of my four-poster, I cast a Silencing Charm before letting out a roar of anger.

I had gone too far this time. Lily would never forgive me. I had wrecked any chance for us to be together.

I had ruined my own life.

* * *

**There it was. I apologize if James seemed a little creepy, but he's not, James if he's not creepy! Just kidding. I love James just the way he is. **

**For anyone who's been reading Fleetingly Yours, I don't really feel like continuing. Everyone likes Draco, Ron doesn't even have a chance. If anyone still wants me to finish, drop me a review or PM me! Thanks!**

**And, of course, anyone who watched the Glee Project yesterday, Michael went home. I really died a little inside. Just like When Nellie left. Well, Lily went home, too, but I didn't really like her. To Michael- You are Perfect to me. (Haha, I doubt he would ever read this, but I'm just putting that out there!)**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. Review!**

**-XloveXconquersXallX**


	3. III Lily Evans

**(A/N- Sorry for the late update! I've been at archery camp! Like, legit, bows and arrows. I've got calluses on my hands to prove it. It was really cool, but I'm a bumbling idiot when it comes to shooting. My instructor calls me a "hot mess" at least twice a day. I love her! Anyways, I won't be able to update all next week because I'll be in Canada. Nice, eh? On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly did not own the three arrows I broke during camp!**

**Dedication: For my Good Humor Strawberry Shortcake ice cream bar, without whom, I would have never had the strength to walk all the way over to my computer and turn it on.)**

The silence of the Great Hall rang loudly in my ears. Even the professors looked on in shock.

I could hardly believe it myself. I, Lily Evans, had kissed James Potter. And the strangest thing was that I had enjoyed it. A lot. So much that I would even, dare I say it, consider kissing him again.

I had never really thought about Potter that way. He was always "that arrogant prat" or "the insufferable git," but now the only thing that came to mind was "James Potter, the infuriatingly handsome and soft-lipped bloke that had eyelashes so long that it must be illegal and was a great kisser."

Merlin, that was long.

"Lily? Come on! What are you staring at?"

"She looks petrified! Was Prongs really that awful a kisser?"

My eyes widened when I realized that I had been in a daze for a fair few minutes. The entire Great Hall was ablaze with the biggest news they had heard since Lucius Malfoy was grabbed by the Giant Squid and dragged into the Great Lake. Lily Evans and James Potter kissed!

Hearing the buzz all around me, my face flushed, and I ran. "Lily!" I heard someone call out to me, but I was already out of the Great Hall. I rushed to my sanctuary, a place I went to when the stress of exams was weighing me down or when Petunia's letters were particularly unbearable.

The large beech tree by the lake. I tore off, trying to reach before the tears spilled from my eyes. I sat down under the shade of the tree and buried my head in my hands. I would _not_ cry. Especially not over Potter.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I hid my face behind a curtain of velvety, red hair and called out, "Alice! I'm not in the mood. Please leave me alone."

"It's not Alice." I looked up and saw through my watery eyes that it was, indeed, not Alice. It was about as "un-Alice-like" one could possibly get. Instead of her petite, somewhat plump frame, a tall, lanky one stood before me. In the crimson rays of the sunset, I saw the distinctive sandy hair and soothing blue eyes of one, Remus Lupin.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't think you would follow me out here."

"I was worried when I saw you run out of the Great Hall."

"Oh, no. It was a riot in there. 'Did you see? James Potter kissed Lily Evans, and she kissed him back!'" I mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

Remus chuckled. "Don't worry. Sirius put a stop to that while Alice and I followed you out."

"Where is Alice, then?" I looked around for my best friend.

"Oh, she tripped as we were running out of the Great Hall. Don't worry, though, Frank took her to the Hospital Wing." He said trying to fight back a smile.

I couldn't help but burst into giggles. That definitely sounded like my Alice. We were both quiet for a moment. Then I turned to face him. "Why are you here, Remus?" I asked abruptly, breaking the hush.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"If that's all you needed, feel free to go because I'm fine." My voice wavered, and I couldn't look at him.

"Are you?" At that simple question, my resolve shattered, and I broke down in tears. Remus put a comforting arm around me as I buried my face into his chest. He whispered soothing assurances in my ear, rocking back and forth as he held me. On my part, I blubbered like a flobberworm for all I was worth.

"I'm just so confused, Remus." I managed to choke out through my sobs. And let me just make this clear, nothing makes me as upset as I am when I'm confused. The kind of upset that makes me want to shout and cry and tear my hair out all at the same time. Confusion is not a good emotion on me. Alice says I look wholly unattractive, my face ripens, my hair frizzes, and my eyes get puffy. And I also just hate not understanding things. In short, I like to know things, and, right now, I'm definitely not understanding anything. While mulling over the possible ways why Potter would want to kiss me, Remus brought my attention back.

"And why is that, Lily?" He asked gently, brushing a vivid ruby strand of hair out of my eyes. I opened my mouth to answer, but I couldn't get the sound out because I began to cry again.

"Lily, look at me." I looked up into his unfathomable blue eyes that drew the words right out of my mouth.

"I'm supposed to detest him! He was horrid to me and Severus! I hated him, but now I don't even know anymore." Tears pricked my eyes I leaned against Remus' shoulder and sniffled.

"You don't hate him. You never did, Lily. You friendship with Snape blinded you. James never wanted to make you hate him. He thought it would impress you." Remus only meant well, but his explanation only made wet drops fall onto my cheeks.

"Remus, now I feel so guilty. I always sided with Severus because he was my best friend. But after he called me a-, a-"

"You don't need to say it, Lily." Remus put his hand up.

"A _mudblood_," I spat out. For the first time since the incident, I accepted that Severus, no- Snape, was no longer by my side. My best friend for years was gone.

"Lily, don't-" He tried to interrupt, but I beat him to it by slapping my hand over his mouth.

"I never told anyone, and I made him swear not to, either, after he comforted me."

"Who?" His voice was muffled against my hand. I hesitated. I trusted Remus.

"James. He comforted me." I removed my hand as I saw the realization on his face as it dawned on him.

"That's where he ran off to!" He exclaimed with a wide smile, but it quickly melted off his face at my glare. We were quiet for a moment.

"But why did he kiss me?" I asked, utterly exasperated and mystified.

Remus looked at me with a bizarre expression. "Well, first off, it's no secret that he's madly in love with you." I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder.

"I'm serious."

"And I'm Remus." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes again and slapped him upside the head. But despite my annoyance, I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm _not joking_."

"Neither am I." I was stunned. James is in love with me? Everything he's done. Was it real? A ruse for attention? "He really cares about you, Lily. Everyone can see that."

"I refuse to believe that." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Okay, everyone but you can see that. Satisfied?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I meant that I don't believe that James really cares about me."

Remus sighed and looked towards the darkening sky. "Lily, it's not Arithmancy. You love him, and he loves you. You've loved him for a long time, and it's time for you to admit it."

I frowned. "I do not love James Potter." I knew I was lying to myself as soon as the words rolled off my tongue. Remus stared hard at me, unrelenting until I looked away. I felt like I was suffocating. I clutched my chest, trying to dislodge the stopper in my windpipe. It came out as a choked cry.

"Oh, Remus! I think I love James Potter!" I stared out at the descending sun, its last warming rays disappearing with my doubt. "No, I do. I love James Potter." I looked over my shoulder at Remus, who was smiling knowingly.

"I never doubted it." My face broke out into a wide grin.

"I love James Potter!" My heart exploded with happiness, and I felt light as air. I love James Potter. I love James Potter. It was the one thought running though my mind. It was etched behind my eyelids and branded in my heart. It was the truth.

Remus laughed lightly. "Now how about telling it to his face rather than shouting it to the Giant Squid."

My breath caught. "I don't think I can do that, Remus. I'm not that brave." My shoulders sagged.

"You're not a Gryffindor for nothing, Lily. And James is probably contemplating how far away he can fly on his broomstick before McGonagall can catch him. Come on." He waved me with his hand.

"I can't, Remus. He probably hates me now." Tears burned my throat.

"I know James, and under absolutely _no_ circumstances, could he ever hate you." He looked at me with an expression so loving that I nearly strangled him in a hug.

"Remus, you are the best friend I have ever had." I said sincerely.

"I know. Now let's get back to the castle. It's getting dark." I looked up to see that he was right. The last beams of sunlight had disappeared behind the mountains.

"Alright. Let's go." Always the gentleman, Remus got up and offered me a hand. I took it and brushed off my robes. He waited patiently as I ran my fingers through my knotted hair and straightened out my uniform. Together, we trudged off towards the castle. Towards the inevitable. Towards James. Towards love.

**And there it was! I hope that'll be enough to hold all my wonderful readers until next time! I love you all! Thanks for your patience and for taking time to read my work! Tell me what you think in a review! I look forward to hearing what you have to say!**

**-XloveXconquersXallX**


	4. IV James Potter

**(A/N- Jeez, has it really been that long since I last updated? Heh. Sorry. I don't even have a valid excuse. I'm just a lazy prick. I hope this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: It's more likely for me to take over the world than it is for me to own Harry Potter.)**

"James! Come on, mate! You can't hide in there forever!" Sirius called through the silky, red curtains of my bed. Silky and red, just like Lily's hair. I sighed.

Lily. She would never talk to me again after that kiss. I almost chuckled at the bitter sweetness of the thought. I kissed her, and it was the best kiss of all time. And instead of getting the girl and the "happily ever after," I've been fated to heartbroken loneliness for eternity. Okay, maybe that was a little much, but that was the way I felt when I realized that no matter how much I loved Lily, she would never love me back.

A frustrated growl followed by a "Godric's baggy underpants!" brought me back from my thoughts. "Fine, then! Mope in there all you like! See if I care! In the mean time, I'll-" He was interrupted by a knock. "Oh, what could it possibly be now, Wormtail? Oh, Lily? What are you doing up here?"

My eyes widened. Lily Evans is in my dormitory. I shook my head. She was probably here to curse me, hex me for kissing her and embarrassing her in front of the entire school. "Actually, Sirius, I was wondering if I could talk to James."

"Oh, please. By all means, Lily, try. I'll have to warn you, though. James isn't really communicating with anyone at the moment." I nearly smirked. The tone of Sirius' voice indicated that if Lily weren't here, he's turn into the familiar shaggy canine form of his and rip through my curtains. However violent that may sound, I know Sirius means well. He hated to see his best friend, practically his brother, so badly hurt. I know because I'd feel the same for him.

"I'll take the chance, Black." I could picture Lily's bright eyes shining with determination.

"I'll just be going now. Ahem, have fun, you two!" My face heated up. He couldn't possibly be insinuating a thing like that during a situation like this. I'd imagine Lily felt the same way. The door shut quietly, and I knew we were alone. Oh, Merlin. I'm all alone with Lily Evans.

"Hey, James." I stayed silent, laying on my back staring at the ceiling. I could sense how uncomfortable she was talking to me like this.

"So, um, how are you?" I resisted the urge to reply. "I'm doing well, I guess you could say." She laughed uneasily and paused, waiting to hear me answer. Lily cleared her throat in an attempt to ease the tension. Her efforts to start a conversation were feeble. I knew she was gauging the time until she felt it was appropriate to get to the point.

"Okay, I know you can hear me. If you won't respond, then I'll just put it all out there, alright?" _Done beating around the bush so soon, Lily?_ I thought to myself. She never _was_ very patient. That was one of that qualities I really liked about her. Her impatience. She was an awful tutor, even though she knew the material well enough. When she was angry, she was like a ticking time bomb about to explode.

"I've been thinking for the past, uh, hour-" It had only been an hour? It felt like several lifetimes. "-feelings. Well, actually, Remus talked about them with me and helped me figure them out, and-" She talked about her feelings with Remus? What feelings? "confused, so if you decide to talk to me again, I want a straight answer." I could never _not_ talk to her. That would kill me. "Why did you kiss me?"

As stunned as I was, I could not remain immobile any longer. I ripped my curtains open and jumped out of bed. Lily looked shocked at my sudden reaction. "Why did I kiss you? Why? Do you really have to ask? Godric, Lily, for the brightest witch in our year, you sure are thick! Why do you _think_ I kissed you, Lily? Why do you think I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you on the Hogwarts Express in our first year? And every moment I ever saw you or thought about you from then on? Why? Because _I love you!_" I was panting, breathless from the emotional flood that just overflowed from my mouth.

Lily didn't look surprised, or even scared. She looked thoughtful. Crossing her arms over her abdomen while staring at the ground, she whispered, "He was right. He loves me." Knowing that now she would probably go all out on me for kissing her, I beat her to the punch.

"But I get it! You don't feel the same way! You never felt the same way, and you will never feel the same way! I know. But I'm okay with that. You know why? Because I kissed you, and it was better than anything I could have ever dreamed of! I know what it feels like now. So I'm going to let you go. It kills me to know that eventually, you'll find someone else that you'll be happy with, but I'll accept it. Because I love you, Lily. And I hope you'll find someone who will love you like I do and treat you right." I walked to the wall, making sure my back was to her. I didn't think I could stand the look on her face.

But she surprised me. Instead of walking out the door, her footsteps came closer and closer to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around. My breath caught when I saw the small smile on her face. "You really are the sweetest bloke in the world, James, but sometimes, you're really daft."

I wasn't sure what my face looked like then, but I'm sure it was probably really unattractive. Lily's face broke out into a grin. "I love you, too, you idiot." My eyes widened as my jaw dropped. She loves me, too! She, Lily Evans loves me, James Potter!

Before I could realize what Lily was about to do, she wrapped her arms around my neck and smashed her lips to mine. I didn't react at first, but when she nipped my lower lip, I began to kiss her back. She grinned against my mouth before pulling away. "By the way, Remus told me about your treacle tart obsession, so I brought some up from the kitchens for us to share."

I beamed at her. "You are absolutely brilliant, Lily Evans."

She smirked as she fed me a piece of the tart. "Don't you ever forget it, James Potter."

* * *

**So? How was it? Extremely awful, I know. I'm the worst at expressing feelings. I'm more of an action kind of person. This was definitely the last chapter. Should I write an epilogue? Oh, who am I kidding? I started working on the epilogue before I started this chapter. THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE. Stick around. :) **

**By the way, if you liked this story, check out my other JamesxLily stories. ("Merry Christmas, Potter" and "In Loving Hands") Thanks to everyone! Especially to _Prunella7!_**

**I love you!**

**-XloveXconquersXallX**


	5. V Lily Potter

**(A/N- Sorry, I meant to post this earlier, but, well, I've been busy. School's just started, and I'm beat. :) I hope this chapter is up to par. I hope that's how the saying goes. Anyways, the last chapter of _Tart Kisses._**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, everyone would find a love like this.)**

"You look beautiful, honey. Just as a bride should be!" I smiled at my reflection before turning around to face my best friend.

"Yeah, Alice. Frank is going to drop dead when he sees you walking down that aisle." Alice took a deep breath, relaxing a bit at my reassurance.

"Positions, everybody!" Called Frank's vivacious mother. We all scurried to our positions. Augusta Longbottom was not a woman to be trifled with. I speedily rushed over to my place next to Remus. Frank had chosen him to be his best man. James was ahead of us, standing next to Dorcas Meadowes, a fellow Gryffindor and bridesmaid of Alice's.

"Lily, are you okay?" Remus asked me hesitantly.

"Of course, I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, a bit quickly.

"Well, you're strangling the life out of your bouquet." He said obviously, eyeing the flowers I held in a death grip in my hands. I loosened my hold and looked at Remus pointedly.

"See? I'm fine! I'm very calm." I said firmly, though I doubted myself.

"Alright, Lily. Whatever you say." He offered me his arm, and I took it, anxiously awaiting our cue. Unconsciously, I began drumming my fingers against Remus' bicep while biting my lip.

"Honestly, Lily. What are you so nervous about? You're not even the one getting married." My eyebrows furrowed. I truthfully didn't know why I was so nervous. Maybe it was just the nerves for Alice. Merlin, my best friend was getting married! The soon-to-be Mrs. Longbottom was radiating happiness, eagerly bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation to walking down the aisle to her fiancée.

"I'm just excited. That's all." I said uncertainly. Remus raised an eyebrow, and I smoothed out the skirt of my navy gown.

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with the hints Sirius has been dropping all week?" I gulped. Sirius has been mentioning James wanting to propose to me every time I saw him. Just the thought makes my palms sweat. Don't get me wrong, I _do_ want James to propose. I want us to get married and have a life together, but every time I bring it up with James, he always avoids the question and changes the subject as soon as he can. I want to be with James forever, but lately, I've been doubting whether he wants the same with me. And after the suggestions of it all week, I don't want my hopes of us finally being together forever to be crushed.

"I don't know, Remus." I sighed dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Lily. It'll all turn out fine, I promise."

"Thanks." I smiled at him before facing forward, ready to do my part in the ceremony.

"Lily and Remus, go now!" I took a deep breath before walking through the doors. My breath caught, and not because of the decorations.

Standing at the end of the aisle was James Potter. Dark blue dress robes made his tan skin glow, and his hazel eyes sparkled at me. Grinning widely, I proceeded further down the walkway with a newfound confidence. Loosening my hold on Remus' arm, it was all I could do to not race into James' embrace. Looking up at Remus, I saw him smile back with a wink.

We soon separated and found our positions on the stage. The audience stood as Alice and her father floated gracefully down the aisle. She looked stunning in a simple while dress, cinched at her waist. Her dark hair elegantly curled and twisted into a simple bun. Her meticulously lined chocolate eyes, framed by thick eyelashes, were glossed over with unshed tears. Alice beamed at Frank, and he looked star struck. Alice's dad let her go with a flourish and a kiss on her cheek, and Frank took her hands.

"We are gathered here today…" I tuned out the rest of the vows. I couldn't help but imagine if it were James and I. If I was the breathtakingly gorgeous bride, and James was my strikingly handsome groom. Carried away by my day dream, the applause broke me out of my trance. Alice leaned up and gave Frank a short, sweet kiss. I could only smile at the perfection of the couple.

After Alice had changed into a more manageable dress, we all headed to the reception in the spacious lawn behind the chapel. The sun was setting, and the vivid beams settled over all the guests. The conversation during dinner was lively, and Sirius didn't bring up the topic of James' and I's possible engagement once. Afterwards, dessert was brought out, and the newlyweds went to the dance floor. Everyone clapped after the Longbottoms had their first dance as a married duo.

I turned to ask if James wanted to dance, but I found him placing a treacle tart on my plate. "Why, what is this? A treacle tart?" James gasped, feigning surprise. I smiled, remembering how this treat had brought us together.

"I wonder how this got here!" I exclaimed, playing along.

"Well, it doesn't matter how it got there! You might as well eat it!" James shouted animatedly. I laughed and lifted the tart to my mouth. James was watching me intently, which gave me a strange sense of déjà vu. I sank my teeth into the dessert and began to chew. James bit his lip as he watched me, and I stared right back. Well, until I bit into something hard and nearly choked.

"Godric, Lily!" James slapped my back, trying to clear my throat. Everyone's eyes were on us. When I finally coughed up the offending object, I narrowed my eyes.

"What is this? Someone tried to kill me! They put this-" I raised my hand. "choking hazard in my-" I saw the item in my hand, and my voice dies. My eyes widened. It was a ring. An engagement ring.

"James…" I looked at him in wonder. He took the ring from me and wiped it on his napkin. He took my hand and lifted me out of my seat before getting on one knee on the grass while I gaped at him in shock.

"Okay, well, this is not as romantic as I imagined it to be. Sorry, love, but I didn't mean for you to choke." He gave a small chuckle. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I wasn't sure if you wanted the same. So I recruited Remus and Sirius to find out for me and-"

"Get on with it, mate!" The latter interrupted. James cleared his throat and continued.

"So, anyways, Lily Evans, I've loved you ever since I met you on the train in our first year. And every year after that, I tried to win you over, but my plans weren't exactly successful." I gave a little smile at that. "And I want to be with you forever. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. James looked at me pleadingly. All eyes were on us.

"James, I… I don't know what to say." I admitted.

"Well, Lily, just a suggestion, but maybe you should say 'yes' because otherwise I'd feel like a right git." His eyes looked hurt, and his shoulders sagged.

"No, James! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" he deadpanned.

"I meant… yes! Yes, I will marry you! I love you so much, James!" I saw his expression morph into one of elation. The spark ignited once again in his eyes, and his mouth grew into a grin.

"I love you, too, Lily!" He slipped the ring on my finger, a perfect fit, and swung me around in his arms. The wedding reception was forgotten and it was just James and Lily, Lily and James. And that's how it stayed forever.

Looks like James got that happy ending, after all.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? (Hopefully the first!) :) And, be honest, from just reading the first line, who thought Lily was the one getting married? Haha. Anyways, I've had a Draco/Pansy idea up my sleeve for a while now. Would anyone be interested, even though I wouldn't be able to update regularly? Or a Harry/Hermione collection of drabbles? Tell me what you think. **

**I want to thank every single person who took the time to read, review, favorite, and alert _Tart Kisses_! (_Prunella7_, ggillian, _Kristaismyname, g7sassluvlaff7g, pen7sword,__ ReaderGirl98, , xVocaloidianx, Ellen Lily, gimarkley2013, HannahhMariee99, KayCal, Random Person with No Name, Vcclelo, _and a bunch of other people I don't know the names of.) I love you all!**

**Until next time,**

**-XloveXconquersXallX**


End file.
